Enchanted Cloak
Red Riding Hood's Cloak is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History Before the Curse Red Riding Hood lives in a village with her grandmother, Widow Lucas, who always reminds her to wear her cloak. The village is terrorized by a wolf, and one day Red and her friend, Snow White decide to track the creature down. They are led to believe the wolf is Red's secret love, Peter. Snow White pretends to take Red's place in bed by wearing the cloak while Red is alone with Peter. Widow Lucas finds out and is furious at the deception. Both Red and Snow White are unaware the wolf is actually Red herself. They rush to find Red and Peter, but it is too late. Red has transformed into a wolf and killed him. Before she can do any more damage, Widow Lucas shoots her with an arrow while Snow White throws the cloak onto Red. While Red Riding Hood and Snow White are running on their own after Red discovered that Granny had been lying to her and she was actually a werewolf resulting in Peter's death, they encounter and defeat the Evil Queen's men but this leads to the cloak being torn. Red chooses to be alone for the night as she is afraid of shape shifting and harming Snow White. In the morning, she takes her cloak off and goes to the stream to wash. A man steals her cloak and she chases after him. Upon seeing he is about to burn her cloak, Red begs him not to. He introduces himself as Quinn and reveals he too is a werewolf. Then he introduces her to Anita, her mother. Granny had told Red that her parents were dead, but Anita is very much alive and the pack leader for a whole gang of werewolves. Anita teaches Red to accept the wolf and thus control it. The lessons take some time, but soon Red can remember everything from her time as the wolf and can control her actions. After the Curse After the breaking of the curse, Ruby spends her first curse free wolfs time night in Storybrooke. In the morning, she wakes up in the forest with no recollection of how she got there. Even more suspicious is when the town mechanic, Billy, turns up missing. Temporary sheriff David Nolan finds Billy's body dismembered in half, and the whole town is in an uproar over Ruby as the killer, while David defends her. District attorney Albert Spencer rallies the townspeople against Ruby's guilt in the crime, but David continues to believe in her innocence and goes sleuthing for evidence with Granny. They find a bloody axe and Ruby's cloak hidden in Spencer's truck; showing he is the real killer. David stops Ruby in her wolf form just as Spencer is aiming to shoot her, and puts the cloak on her so she turns back into human. Trivia *There are at least three different cloaks: :*The cloak seen in "Pilot" and "The Stranger". :*The cloak seen in "7:15 A.M.", "What Happened to Frederick", "Heart of Darkness" and "An Apple Red as Blood". :*The cloak seen in "Red-Handed", "Lady of the Lake", "Child of the Moon" and "The Cricket Game". *Many scholars believe that Red Riding Hood's Cloak symbolizes menstruation. *Widow Lucas mentioned that she paid "an arm and a leg" for the cloak. Appearances de:Red Riding Hoods Umhang Category:Items